Trading Places
by GirlWhoLovesFanfiction
Summary: Sebastian and Alucard have both traded places. Their contracts have been altered, and everyone is excessively confused. What will happen to these poor servants? Will they be able to get back home? And how will these new arrangements sit with the masters? (Rated T for swearing, but there's not much, I promise!) ON HIATUS- SORRY GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, um... this is my very first fanfiction! This is really scary for me, and I just now got this account, so I would appreciate it if someone would comment with some criticisms! Please don't be too harsh, though, ok? Anyways, thanks for checking out all of this, and I'm sorry if it's not necessarily the most popular!**

***Takes a deep breath* Ok... I can do this...**

**Here it is!**

Chapter 1

The first thing Sebastian noticed as he rose from his deep slumber was how everything around him was entirely different from how he had remembered.

His room in the Phantomhive manor did not look like this dark place at all. The scent of blood, death, and fear teemed even within the deepest recesses of this dungeon, and he was submerged in utter blackness.

The demon did not fear a thing, but was utterly confused.

The first thing he did was rise swiftly and walked up the short stairway towards the outer wall, and was momentarily overwhelmed with a new florescent light. He looked at the door behind him, turned around, but then whipped back to stare at the symbol on it, which was similar to that of his own. A demon's contract mark was placed on it, along with a few foreign words he recognized: a sort of seal of power.

The symbol was written in blood.

Sebastian knew instantly that he had slept, whether willingly or not, within another demon's chambers. And a very powerful one at that.

He narrowed his maroon eyes but turned away in search of what lay above him. He sensed souls, but they were not familiar. A tingling on his hand took him from his hesitant rise towards the top of the stairway, and he used his teeth to expose his bare hands to the humid air, noticing the change in his own contract mark. He stared even longer and a chill crept up his spine as he stared at the new seals that locked his powers away.

The demon did not like that at all.

He sprinted out, ran about through the strange mansion, and nearly ran into a youthful looking blonde with sky-blue eyes and a very confused expression. His crimson eyes narrowed immediately.

"…M-Mas.. ter?" the girl said slowly, taking a few steps back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The demon took a step back as well, sensing the darkness that dwelled within the seemingly innocent girl. "Master?" he muttered to himself, furrowing his brow. "No. I am not your master. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and however strange this may sound, I awoke within that dungeon you keep on the lower levels of this estate, and have been since wondering _where precisely I am._"

The girl straightened and narrowed her own eyes. "The Hellsing Manor…?" she said slowly, worriedly. He caught the glint of a fang in her mouth.

_The girl obviously means no harm. However, a proper interrogation is in order, though I don't see how she would help much in giving me any information. I should request an audience with the head of the estate._

"I see. Well, would you mind bringing me to whoever is in charge of the place, then? I daresay this is rather urgent."

The girl nodded slowly, but bravely stepped forward. "I will, under the terms that you pose no threat to my master or the residents of the estate."

He nodded brusquely. "And what is your name?"

"Seras… Seras Victoria."

The first thing Alucard noticed was the warmth and smell of his own room. Groggily, he swung open the door of his own coffin to find himself in a much neater living place, with a desk for studying and a large and crisp butler's uniform hanging on the wall in the opened closet door. That woke him up.

"The hell…?" he muttered running a hand through his long black hair and rising to inspect the place. His own red eyes glowered around him. Alucard didn't like games: especially when he was the victim. "When I find out who's pulling the strings here, they're dog food!" he growled.

Immediately, he opened the door and started wandering down a hallway, his red Victorian suit whipping with his swift movements. And suddenly, a pink, black, and white blur ran full force straight into his chest.

The blur immediately fell to the ground. Now that everything was still, Alucard could see clearly that it was a rather flustered-looking, eyeglass-wearing house maid. Her face instantly flushed. "So sorry, Mister Sebastian. The Young Master is in a terrible mood this morning on the fact that you did not wake him, and so sent me to check on you. What kept you?"

The maid looked up and saw a red blur. "And why are you wearing red? Your outfit is black…"

Alucard narrowed his eyes. _Who is this Sebastian? Is he the one who did this to me?_ "Listen lady, I'm not this 'Sebastian', and I have no idea where the hell I am. So if you would kindly inform me how I got here, the sooner I can leave."

The maid froze on the spot and slowly took off her gasses, gazing up sharply at a face that looked foreign. Of course, her face grew even redder upon the realization that the male before her was just as handsome, but was utterly stunned by his presence alone.

"U-UH! I… I have n-no idea sir, no I haven't! This is… the Phantomhive manor, and my name is Meirin. Who are you?" she replaced her glasses.

He rolled his eyes and offered her a hand, and she took it hesitantly. "My name is Alucard."

The vampire then noticed the altered symbol on the back of his gloves, noticing that the seals which restrained all his powers had been obliterated.

He stared at the back of his hand for a long time before furrowing his brow. _This can either be a really, really good thing, or a really, really bad thing. At least this is something _new, he thought to himself.

"And you had better take me to your master fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! New chapter! Thank you for reading, and remember: I love to read comments and all that stuff!**

Chapter 2

The girl, Seras Victoria, led Sebastian down a few more hallways before he stood before an older-looking woman with platinum blonde hair and a cigar dangling from her lip, whose aura just screamed 'ass-kicker'.

"This is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. She is my master, Alucard's, master. Please regard her respectfully," Seras whispered to him before clearing her throat to stand before Integra. The woman eyed the demon critically.

"Who is this?" she asked in the most commanding voice Sebastian had ever heard. It reminded him somewhat of the Marchioness Midford.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my lady. I am the butler to Ciel Phantomhive. Though it is rather unusual to say, I woke up within your dungeons. I did not have the faintest idea of who you were until about five minutes ago, so please do not assume that I come here meaning either harm or trickery."

Integra leaned back in her chair looking miffed before turning to Seras.

"Where is Alucard?"

The girl dressed in her jumpsuit sighed, looking down dejectedly. "I couldn't find him anywhere, and his scent is completely gone." Her fangs flashed for a brief moment.

The butler smirked. "Ah, so you're a vampire."

Both the girl and woman turned to stare at the butler in shock. His smirk broadened. "Due to the circumstances, I find it necessary to relinquish a bit of information about myself: I am a demon contractually obligated to my master."

Integra, rather than fearing him as he had assumed she would, just looked at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing here, then?"

"As I had gathered, you are also contractually obligated, at least, to this 'Alucard' that I have been told of. There was a contract seal placed upon the door of my current chambers. When I looked at my own, it had been altered to completely match that which I found upon the door."

Integra set her cigar down after drawing out a long breath. "Step forward then, demon, and show it to me."

Sebastian took off his gloves as she had wished and showed his mark.

Integra stared at him for a long while. "Do you mean us any harm?" her questions had all been short and blunt, offering no time for dawdling or mockery.

"No," he answered firmly. "I only wish to find my own master." _I can only suppose that she is not afraid of a demon when she obviously rules over two, or perhaps more, vampires,_ he thought with a slight amount of disappointment.

Integra stared at him icily. Her head was reeling with possibilities. Finally, she decided to confirm her suspicions. "Swear fealty to me."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I want to see if the terms of your contract have changed, as your symbol so obviously has. The only way to find out if you now have to serve me is if you swear your allegiance to only me, thus exhausting any relations you might have had with your master."

Shockingly, Sebastian knelt on one knee and placed his hand over his heart. "I swear to serve only you, Sir Integra, with my mind, body, and soul." He had no control over his actions. When he finished, he quickly rose, and his eyes narrowed.

The woman now standing behind her desk looked utterly miffed. Sebastian's expression was no different. They both spoke at the same time. "What the hell happened?"

The vampire followed the tiny, awkward, and incompetent maid down the hallways. He regarded her without a care, instead fixating his gaze on the mansion he was being led through, staring around him in fascination. Just before they reached a set of double doors, the maid turned to him but did not look him in the eye, clearly afraid.

"My master Ciel Phantomhive is behind these doors. Please, sir, treat him with respect. And I will warn you: he is a child, so do mind your tongue as well…"

He glared at her. "What, you think I'm going to kill him or something?"

"Sir, I do not know who you are, and on my honor as a maid, I will not allow any harm to come to my Young Master."

…_Good. Ha, it's good to be a badass._

Alucard smirked, his lips twisting to reveal his shark-like teeth. The maid saw them as she was peering at the space above her glasses and shuddered. "Listen, human. I can easily kill every single person in this house faster than the blink of an eye. But I have no interest in causing any trouble… yet."

The maid's face went red as he rapped on the doors. He chuckled as she disappeared from his view. _Good girl. Good little virgin girl, _he thought as she scampered off.

"I'll be watching you, sir. The Phantomhive servants are a force to be reckoned with." Her glasses had been discarded and her piercing brown eyes drilled holes into his face. He chuckled with amusement.

"I'm sure you are," he murmured darkly as she disappeared from his view.

"Sebastian, is that you? Where were you this morning? This isn't like you: I still haven't gotten my breakfast and I can't very well have Bardroy blow up the kitchen trying to make it!" The vampire lord chuckled loudly. The kid both amused him because he sounded like Integra and infuriated him because of how spoiled he seemed.

"Kid, I'm not your butler and I sure as hell am not going to make you any breakfast. I only knocked because of that cute maid you have here. So: can I come in?"

There was a long pause. "Yes…" answered the hesitant voice from inside.

Alucard nearly fell over in laughter at the sight of a flustered looking teenage boy sitting in an earl's uniform with a messy eye patch over one eye. He smirked widely, and the boy spotted his teeth.

Ciel narrowed his eye "Who are you and where is my butler?"

He did a mock-bow. "My name's Alucard. I have no idea who your butler is, but I'm pretty sure I just woke up in his bedroom."

There was an even longer pause as they inspected one another. "…And _what_ are you, if I should ask?"

Alucard dipped his head in approval. "A vampire. Did you know that you've got serious guts for a kid?"

Ciel deadpanned, and a small tick mark appeared over his forehead. He chose to ignore that last statement. "How did you come here? Why were you in Sebastian's room? Have you done something to my butler?" His eyes were narrowed and his heart was throbbing.

Alucard shook his head. "It's like I said: I don't know who your butler is. More than that, I don't know how I even _got here…_" The vampire seemed to pause as he thought of something, his crimson eyes fixating on the young boy's eye patch. Faster than the eye could travel, Alucard was before the very small boy.

Before Ciel could even move out of the way of gasp in surprise, the eye patch was ripped from his head, thus exposing the mark on his eye. Alucard's eyes widened. "I knew it," he murmured, staring at the kid's eye.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ciel seethed, grabbing his eye patch back from the vampire.

There was a pause before the vampire answered. "I think… you might be my new master…" he barely let out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let's see if I can hit the nail on the head," Integra growled, walking around her new butler, looking him over. "Your own contract mark has changed, and you cannot sense your master's soul, as he existed close to a hundred years ago. So you're essentially bound to me by the contract my ancestors placed on Alucard, and most likely, my real servant is suffering the same fate.

The butler dipped his head, though there was a deep frown on his face. "I wouldn't understand how it would work out in the end, as Alucard is a vampire and thus his species does not consume souls."

Integra bit her lip. "Actually…"

Sebastian's eyes began to glow. He didn't say a word, but his expression alone seemed to require the woman to continue. She sighed.

"Vampires acquire souls through the drinking of blood."

An ominous aura began to radiate off the butler, and he no longer looked quite as gentlemanly as Integra had seen him be before. "You're saying… the soul which I so carefully cultivated for the past year… **_Is going to be stolen_**?" the demon was beginning to tremble with rage, and dark feathers began to flutter around the room. His voice had changed, and he sounded nothing short of his true self: his true demonic form.

Integra had had enough. "Stop!" she shouted, and the words had an immediate effect. The butler returned to his normal composure, though the angry look never left his face. Integra leaned back, miffed.

A silence followed through the room. Seras had been forgotten in the corner, but she was thoroughly freaked out by the new guest. She had caught a glimpse of his true demonic form, and…it was a different version of fear than the form of her master. His form was different. It was hard to explain, but it was a new brand of fear that she did not know. She wondered how Integra stood so firmly, staring the demon down. She was indeed the true master of monsters.

Sebastian dipped his head. "I see. You truly are my new master, and I truly must abide by these new rules." He looked her square in the eye, his sharp red reverting back to their indifferent brown. He knelt. "My apologies, My Lady. This shall never happen again. After all, it would damage my master's impression of me," he looked down, though his teeth were grit and clenching his cheeks, so much so that he began to bleed from the mouth. The wounds healed, however, and neither of the humans in the room noticed.

Integra waved her hand. "The kneeling is unnecessary. Please rise and speak more openly with me… Sebastian."

He rose, but a wide smirk crossed his face as he realized something: he could finally get rid of the dog's name he bore. "You can change my name if you wish, My Lady. My last master's name bears no relevance now-"

Integra rolled her icy blue eyes. "That is irrelevant. I don't see any problem with your old name." _Damn._ "Furthermore, I would like to discuss your own limitations, as well as the new contract that we have."

He nodded. "Of course. And I presume that I will receive my compensation in the end?"

Integra's eyes narrowed. "_Compensation_?"

Sebastian thinned his lips and looked at her as if she were daft. "I'm a demon, as you can see, and I make contracts in exchange for souls. Isn't that what your previous contract included?"

Integra looked horrified. "No! My ancestors defeated Alucard and forced him into this contract, hence the seals placing limitations on your powers! I would never make a deal with a filthy demon, on my common sense, faith, decency as a human being, and the pride of the Hellsing name!"

Sebastian's brow ticked, and he looked genuinely angry. "Then why am I bound to you still?" he growled. "This is ridiculous!"

Integra puffed out smoke from her cigar angrily. "It's not my fault! If there were any possible way to bring Alucard back, I would gladly make it happen! Unfortunately, even if this is 1999, there isn't any way to travel through time!"

Sebastian twitched angrily and looked into her eyes, briefly glanced at Seras, and turned back yet again. "We'll _find_ a way. I'm getting my Young Master back one way or another, even if I have to endure serving you in the meantime."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked, a bit more accustomed to the strange new guest.

"My contract mark has been altered. The seals… the damned seals are gone!" he cried happily. "I don't have to restrain myself! Damn, this is so fu-" he eyed the young boy and decided to curb his tongue, "Fun. Yeah, this is so _fun_."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I have a vampire in exchange for the demon. Wonderful. Let me ask you something, Mr. …?"

He sighed. "Alucard, kid. Please try to remember."

"Right. Alucard. I need to ask you: will you be capable of handling the duties of a butler?"

The vampire just stood there, staring at the young boy. He stared at him for such a long time that Ciel actually began to fidget in his seat. "…You are joking, aren't you?"

Ciel smirked. "There were certain agreements along with the contract. Shall I discuss them with you?"

Alucard groaned. "Enlighten me."

"Well, in order for you to obtain my soul-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _what?_"

Ciel tilted his head. "I made a deal with a demon. In exchange for his services as well as granting me my revenge against the people who murdered my family, he would consume my soul as soon as I was able to obtain said revenge against my predecessor's murderers."

Alucard once again stared at the kid. "I'm supposed… to _eat _you when the deal's up?" he gawked.

Ciel frowned. "I suppose, in a manner of speaking. Isn't that what you agreed to in your last contract?"

Alucard snorted. "_Hell no!_ Abraham Van Helsing brought me to work for him after defeating me, and I agreed. I've been following the Hellsing bloodline ever since that fateful day. But now… seeing this contract change…" his red eyes glimmered as he looked upon the boy.

He leered at Ciel in disgust. "I recognized Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing as my master, yet I appear to have come to a world where she hasn't even been born yet. Tell me, boy: what year is this?"

Ciel shuddered. "1889," he stated.

The vampire's eyes widened greatly. "That means… the seals haven't even been activated yet! That happens in about eight or nine years!"

"…How old are you?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "568. Let's see… was I still Voivode of Wallachia? Ah, it has been such a long-"

"You're 568 years old?!" the boy cried.

Alucard crossed his arms and snorted. "Yes. Jeez, is it that big of a deal? I'm sure that demon of yours was a lot older than me by a long shot…"

Ciel shook his head quickly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is insane."

The vampire smirked. "Says the boy who made a contract with a _demon_. And I _still_ don't know what the aspects of the contract are."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the tall figure clad in strange red and black clothing. "As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted, my mansion was burnt to the ground, and I in turn was taken in by a cult, beaten, and broken. This happened for a few months before my will broke and I swore vengeance on whoever disgraced my family name. That was when Sebastian arrived and offered me my contract. I accepted, and gave him express limitations. One of which being that he would not lie to me," here he eyed the vampire critically. Alucard just dipped his head. "The contract ends when I reach my ultimate goal: to kill all those who wronged my family and me."

Alucard chuckled and looked the little boy up and down. "Ah, you just remind me so much of Integra. You know, minus the demon-summoning thing. She never would have made such a contract. Now tell me, are there any limits on my powers?"

Ciel narrowed his eye. "Well… how many do you have?"

He smirked. "A lot. I would recommend placing a limit of some sort. You see, I'm the most powerful and badass vampire there is. You've got to rein me in somehow."

"Do you intend to harm me before completion of the contract?"

"No."

"Do you intend to make it so that my wishes are not met?"

"No."

"Do you intend to use your power too excessively and let people I do not wish to know of you find out about your existence?"

"…Possibly."

Ciel sighed. "Then that is where we will start. This, and you will behave as though you actually are a human, or at least do things the way a human would. Do not move so fast the eye cannot see, and do not do anything inhuman while in the presence _of_ other humans. Don't even let the other servants know of your supernatural existence."

"Jeez," Alucard breathed. "That's a lot to remember, but I'm smart enough to handle it. Just don't get found out."

"This," Ciel grinned widely, "And play the part of the butler, at least until Sebastian comes back and takes control of the situation. I believe just as you are trapped in _my_ time period, he is trapped in _your_ time period. He will find a way back to me. When this happens, the contract will be obliterated between us and restored to its rightful place."

"You sure have a lot of faith in the guy. You so sure he'll make it back?"

"Positive. Sebastian never fails."

Alucard leaned on the desk and brought his face close to the earl's, eyeing him through amused red irises. "And what if I don't want to relinquish the contract? In all honesty, if this means I get to take your soul afterwards and be free just as soon as you die, why would I want to go back to my old contract?"

Ciel smirked, never backing down. "Then I guess you'd have to fight him over it, wouldn't you?"

Alucard grinned, his sharp teeth fully exposed, his red eyes sparkling. "Okay. I really, really like you, kiddo."

Ciel frowned deeply and glared at the vampire. "Okay, here's a rule just for you: while you're here, you're not calling me 'kid', 'kiddo', or 'child'. You got that?"

He paused, but then smirked even more. "All right. I'll find even better nicknames."


	4. Chapter 4

**...Yeah, I kind of feel like I might be a bit OOC in this one. I don't really know...? I hope not!**

Chapter 4

Integra sat back down in her chair and rested her chin on her folded fingers. "You will have undoubtedly noticed the change in your free reign of power. There are six seals placed on you now. The lower the seal restriction level, the higher power you will be temporarily granted."

Sebastian grunted. "They are entirely unnecessary. In my last contract, if you just gave me the order, I would have done it without hesitation."

"Yes, but this is your new contract, and thus you must abide by it."

The butler sighed. "I shall handle it to the best of my abilities. Bear in mind, however, that during the time you do not have me in confinement, I will be searching for a way out of this contract."

Integra dipped her head. "Duly noted, and I shall assist you. I would prefer to have my servant back, as I'm _quite_ certain your previous master would love to have you back, especially considering Alucard's aggravating nature."

"Is he in any danger?"

"I am certain he is not, as he is bound to your contract. But bear in mind, he has a way of… testing his limits."

Sebastian clenched his fists. "Then I will work all the more swiftly."

Integra sent him a ghost of a smile. "You're fairly devoted to this boy aren't you?"

He smiled back through half-lidded eyes. "Yes. He is my master, after all. I would not trade him for anything."

She nodded curtly, contemplating. "I think it's time you met your new coworkers. Seras, please show Sebastian around."

The girl timidly made her way over to the door, holding it open for him. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and thanked her, walking out of the office. The girl seemed timid around him, clearly nervous. She also seemed to be fretting about something, most likely her old master. "Are you well?" he asked after a few moments.

Seras jumped and turned back to him, rubbing her neck. "I'm f-fine, thank you. Just worrying about my master is all."

Sebastian gave her a friendly smile. "I'm sure he'll be back, Ms. Victoria."

An awkward silence ensued. Luckily, it was broken upon entrance of the kitchen. Sebastian tensed, half expecting the chef there to deal with all manners of explosives. When he entered the kitchen and saw an aged looking man managing a teapot peacefully, Sebastian practically sighed with relief.

He turned to look at the butler and raised an eyebrow before looking over to Seras. "Who is this?" he asked.

Sebastian gave him a warm smile and bowed his head. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, sir. Sir Integra only just recently hired me for the job in the absence of Alucard."

Seras stepped forward and didn't hesitate to add in every detail she could muster about the situation. Even the part about Sebastian being a demon. Apparently, in this household, there was no holding back on any sort of information. He actually appreciated being so open with everyone and had no problem at all with his secret being let out. In previous contracts, it had actually elicited a certain amount of fear and made all those who knew him more willing to do things properly. He hoped the other butler was competent.

The man narrowed his eyes. "If you mean no harm, then I shall tolerate you. However, I know demons and their natures; corrupt and filthy beings, the lot of you…" he sighed and stuck out his hand. "My name is Walter Dollneaz. Welcome to the Hellsing family, Sebastian, and to the title of 'Trash Man'."

Sebastian shook the hand, but was curious. "'Trash Man'?"

Walter gave him a wicked grin. "We at Hellsing are in charge of the disposal of vampires under the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. We are to "search and destroy" the undead and other supernatural monsters that threaten the Queen."

Sebastian smirked. He could sense quite a bit of bloodshed and was eager to begin. He also found it incredibly amusing that he was working for protestant Christians when he himself was what he was. He supposed that if he were at their disposal, he would have to do their bidding.

"I am eager to begin my new work, Walter Dollneaz."

"And I am eager to see you in action, Sebastian Michaelis."

Alucard stood back, sitting in a chair leisurely across from the earl, wrapping up the conversation. They had been having this argument for a while now.

"Alucard, you are going to have to take on this new role. Being a butler is not that despicable."

The vampire rolled his red irises. "I never said it was 'despicable', I said it was stupid. Can't you hire someone else to do the work?"

"I need someone by my side. Having you be a butler seems to be the most convenient excuse."

He frowned. "I was never a butler for Sir Integra and she ended up perfectly well-rounded, adjusted, and tempered… save for her social life and shooting me with silver bullets every time she throws a hissy fit."

Ciel rolled his one navy blue eye. "Look, this is your new contract, and you have to abide by it. There is no other way for me to complete my revenge if you walk about looking the way that you do now. I mean, could you be any more conspicuous?"

He smirked. "Oh, _easily_."

Ciel growled and ran a hand through his bluish-black hair. "Just do as I ordered and go down to the kitchen and make me some food before Bardroy destroys the place."

A loud _boom_ could be heard across the manor. Alucard stared at the door as if he could see through it and Ciel sighed. "I guess that is already taken care of…," the vampire murmured.

"Please, just change into a butler's uniform. I'm sure Sebastian's size is a bit small but it will have to do for now."

The vampire sighed. "No, it's all right, short-stuff. I can alter my clothes just fine." And just like that, his normal charcoal suit, red duster, and red riding pants had changed into something that looked like an exact replica of what he had seen in the opened closet door that he had seen once he arose in the morning.

Ciel nodded in approval, and just as the man was exiting the door, Ciel called him back. "Don't call me 'short-stuff', either, _butler_."

Alucard left the room, a low growl resonating from his throat. The kid didn't even know just what he really was, and what he could do! Alucard wanted desperately to sick his hounds on that kid, but he obviously couldn't.

He followed the scent of smoke and blood and found himself in a kitchen. There was a chef standing far back from a smoking countertop, soot on his face and his hair frizzy. He coughed into his hand, his eyes watery. "Yeah, I know Sebastian, don't use me flamethrower. I can't bloody help it when you're not around to make the food and I have to rush to get the Young Master his breakfast!"

Alucard crossed his arms and glowered, clearly displeased. "So. You're the chef around here, I take it?"

The man looked up quickly and rubbed his eyes, blinking several times. "The hell?" he breathed. "You're not Sebastian!"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "No, obviously not. Sebastian had to go out on private business for a while and Ciel hired me to be the replacement butler." It was the backstory they had concocted before the boy had him sent out to speak with the servants.

The chef looked appalled. "That's not like the boy to send off his butler. Sebastian follows 'im around like a shadow. How long will he be gone?"

Alucard swiped a finger over the ashen countertop. "It was undetermined, hence the need for me. And since I'm taking over, I'd like to ask just what the hell you were _doing_ in here? Clearly, if the boy predicted you'd "destroy the place" then this has happened before."

The chef leaned on the wall and pulled out a lighter for another cigarette. "Yeah, it has. A lot, actually. Sometimes, when I cook, I tend to rush things and use dynamite or flamethrowers or something to get the job done."

He said it simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but Alucard stared at the chef for a very long time, his red eyes narrowed. "I haven't been a butler for a while," he said slowly, as if still coming to terms with this new brand of stupidity, "But it doesn't seem like a normal thing for someone to… cook with."

"Cooking's an art, and I'll have you know that I can make food just fine, thank you!"

Alucard grit his teeth. "It's not considered food if it's charcoal, and while some people call explosives 'art', when it's inside a house and makes a huge mess, I call it a_ huge pain in the ass!_" he snapped.

The chef took a few steps back and raised his hands. "Whoa, buddy, calm down. I get it; I'll clean it up. Just don't throw a temper tantrum."

Alucard's eye began to twitch, and his red eyes began to glow. The room suddenly got a bit darker. He made eye contact with the man and stared at him as harshly as he could muster. "I'm warning you, chef: you haven't seen my temper tantrums, and you don't want to stick around much longer to find out what that looks like. Start cleaning up, and if you don't hurry, I will make sure that not only this mess is cleaned, but the mess I make of _you_ is cleaned as well."

The chef made a look of surprise, and oddly enough, approval. "You're just like Sebastian!" Alucard did a double take as a sooty hand was stuck out towards him. The chef gave him a grin. "My name's Bardroy. Welcome to the Phantomhive family!"


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, it's only been a few days, and so many people have checked out my story! This is pretty cool! Though seriously, nobody's reviewed me yet! Please, I need to know where I'm wrong so that I can improve! Thank you all so much for continuing on with this odd storyline I've concocted, and I will continue updating just as fast as I can manage! :)**

Chapter 5

Sebastian was following Seras down yet another hallway and into a sort of shooting range. There, he saw a man with a long braid working a sort of long range gun. Seras immediately tensed as the man made eye contact with the draculina, and he in turn gave her a smirk before turning back to training the men. Seras leaned towards Sebastian. "That guy's name is Pip. He's French, and while he may be a great soldier, he's a real pervert. He's always flirting with me or making fun of me…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Ah, it's immature behavior, yes, but he does seem to have a crush on you. Don't worry, I'll have your back if he starts flirting too much."

Seras blushed, but looked relieved. She handed Sebastian a gun and led him to take his place across from a target. "I need to see how good of a shot you are if I am going to be training you."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her. "You know I'm a demon, right? Guns will be of no use to me."

"No, but it may come in handy. Please just take about five shots, and we'll be done here." He nodded curtly.

There was a target sitting quite a long distance away. Every man on the field was straining to make the shot, but only few were able to make it onto the paper, completely missing the man. Sebastian frowned at the Geese as a man with long brown hair swept into a braid with a cigarette dangling from his lip stepped before him, eyeing the demon both curiously and suspiciously. He bore an eye patch, not unlike his own master. He was the one Seras had spotted: Pip.

"Who are you?" he asked, his French accent giving him away.

Sebastian bowed curtly. "I am the new 'Trash Man' of Hellsing. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"The new one?" Pip crossed his arms, suspicion rising. "What happened to Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Scary?"

Sebastian raised an amused eyebrow. "He took a leave of temporary absence. Fear not, he will be back shortly, and I am just as skilled in combat as he."

Pip snorted. "Are you a vampire?"

Once again, the openness regarding the species that resided in the Hellsing manor appalled the demon. "No. I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

There was a long silence before the man burst out laughing. "Ah, that's a good one! What is that, your own catch-phrase? How presumptuous, a human thinks he can match a vampire."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, it would be presumptuous, _if I were a human_."

"What are you, then? A werewolf?"

His smirk grew as he knew he would relish the next few moments. "No."

Pip's eye narrowed. "A wizard? A ghoul?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed with their demonic hue and his pupils thinned to slits. "Guess again." A wisp of black flame sprouted on his shoulder. Every man on the field took an involuntary step back, and there was nothing but silence.

Pip gulped and moved Seras in front of him, hand coming dangerously close to her breasts as he grasped on to her. "A… demon?"

His teeth were bared in a dark grin, sharp canines glistening in the artificial light of the shooting range. "Very good! Perhaps attempt to remember that next time you act so arrogantly around me." And with that, the dark butler turned and left the room before flashing Seras a smirk. "Seras, is there any more of the manor to show me?"

A cherry red blush dusted her cheeks and she edged away from Pip, who looked too stunned to move. The police girl raced after Sebastian, who was still on his way out of the room.

Alucard sighed as he looked out the window. It was very bright outside, something that he did not appreciate in the least. Mey-Rin, the maid he had spoken to before, had found him momentarily after the disaster in the kitchen, as she was unfortunate enough to be ordered to tour him about the building.

The girl with thick rimmed and circular glasses was quite frazzled by the vampire's aura. He was certainly not like Sebastian: he was taller, and seemed to have more of an edge than the other, more tamed butler did.

She shivered as she felt his fiery crimson gaze fix on her back. His look gave her the willies: and not in the sense that she felt attracted to him, as she was with Sebastian, but genuine fear for her life. He had regarded her as a 'human', leading to the interpretation that he was indeed not of her species, but something far more sinister, though she had already sensed this. However, she chose to ignore these feelings: they were rubbish, anyhow. Why should she be worried?

And then a thought crept into her mind. Why had her Young Master wanted this strange man to be the new butler? Was it as she had suspected? Had Sebastian been taken somewhere in exchange for him? Conspiracies swirled within the maid's head, and unbeknownst to her, that was precisely what Alucard could sense.

"My master ordered me not to tell you anything," he said, taking up stride beside her, eyes boring into the side of her heated face. She turned to look at him in surprise, and he merely shrugged. "If he deems it appropriate, he will tell you the truth. However, don't think up any theories: it can only lead to trouble if you go spreading about rumors."

His voice was heard, but she noticed things he had left unspoken. In other words, what Alucard had actually meant was, "Don't go running your mouth. We're keeping in confidential." Meirin nodded vigorously. She wouldn't tell a soul if that was what her master wished.

"I'm taking you to meet the two gardeners we keep here," she said after a long silence. "The boy with blonde hair and the chipper personality is named Finny. The man who carries serpents about and has an almost scaly complexion is named Snake."

"Snake?" Alucard questioned, amusement clearly written over his face. "What odd servants. I met with Bardroy earlier, and the chef had actually blown the kitchen to bits."

Meirin smiled. "That sounds about right. Have you run into Tanaka yet?" He shook his head. Meirin opened to back door leading to the garden for him. "He is the other butler of the estate, though he's grown so old and feeble over the years that he is not required in working. However, please do treat him with respect: he was there when the mansion burned down and has remained a faithful servant. He was once the head butler, after all."

"You remind me so much of Police Girl," he said quietly as a boy with blonde hair drawn back in three red clips came running towards them, a happy grin on his face. Before Meirin could question what Alucard had said, the boy interrupted the conversation.

The boy, Finny, frowned at the strange man wearing a butler's uniform. "Who are you?" he asked in a higher pitched and almost effeminate tone of voice. The vampire dipped his head.

"My name is Alucard. Sebastian has taken a temporary leave of absence, and in his place, I was put to work here."

Finny tilted his head and shrugged. "Well, I think it's great he's finally getting a vacation! Sometimes I think he's really irritated by us…" _I wonder why. Poor demon._ "Anyway, I'm so glad to meet you, Alucard!" the boy held out his hand and Alucard shook it, hearing his bones quite literally crack at such a firm handshake. Finny gasped and reeled back, taking his hand away. Alucard examined his hand and found that several of his bones had been snapped. He scowled angrily at the boy.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, waving his hands frantically. "I don't really know my own strength yet, after all, it's only been such a short amount of time since the Young Master recruited me since I was operated on by scientists after they injected me with this strength-inducing drug, and I-"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "What are you blubbering about? My hand's perfectly fine, see?" he flexed his hand before the boy and Finny's eyes widened at both the healed state and the contract on the back of his glove. It looked demonic.

"H-How can this be?"

Alucard offered him a smirk but did nothing more than bow before nodding towards a man with silver hair and a snake around his shoulder, who seemed to be a more introverted man than his coworker, before waking back inside to inspect the damage in the kitchen and make his new master, who was most likely very hungry by now, food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian was forced to go to bed late in the night, as soon as he assisted Sir Integra on her way to her own bedroom. "Go to bed and rest," she had told him, "Even if you are what you are, I require all my servants to sleep."

And so, around midnight, he slipped into the void of unconsciousness, hoping desperately to return from whence he came in the morning.

Faces flashed by, and he somehow managed to focus on one in particular: a certain blue eyed thirteen year old boy whose icy depths held much sadness and confusion. He was back in the manor, with the earl sitting regally across from him. He smiled. "_Hello, Young Master."_ He didn't know if he was simply a figment of his imagination or not, but regardless of the occasion, the butler would always act his part. The boy's royal eyes widened.

_"__Sebastian?"_ Ciel asked, both frightened and amazed at the visit. _"What are you doing in my dreams? Are you but my own consciousness?"_

Sebastian furrowed his brow. _"I haven't a clue. There have been many strange occurrences as of late, Young Master. I suppose my own mind sought out yours beyond the veil of oblivion, thus resulting in my making an appearance. I am not physically there, but I can see and hear you perfectly well. Are you all right? Who is this Alucard, and does he treat you properly?"_

Ciel looked burdened and unkempt. His eyes were rimmed in dark circles, and his hair was tangled. _"The vampire isn't as trained as you are. I have to begin the process of creating a butler from a monster yet again, only this time, the monster is far less patient."_ The earl rose to stand, leaning over his desk angrily. "_Sebastian, this is an order: come back to me and serve me from your rightful place as my butler."_

Sebastian offered him a grim sort of look. _"I am no longer contractually bound to you. However, as I have no interest in spending the rest of my life stuck under Integra's thumb, bound to a contract which offers me no gain, I shall see to it of my own free will."_ Ciel nodded, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _"This isn't like you, master. Why are you up so late in the night?"_

The boy shivered. _"The bloody vampire puts my nerves on end. You don't understand, Sebastian: I feel as though a thousand crimson eyes stare at me all the time, waiting for me to collapse. My nerves are on end. I don' t think he knows that I'm up right now, as I snuck into my office for some peace and quiet. However, I can't live like this forever. I want to feel secure and confident in my servant, not frightened. Please Sebastian, come back as soon as possible."_

Sebastian frowned deeply. "_You were less afraid of me?"_

Ciel rolled his one blue eye. "_I knew my demise would be by your hands, yes, but I trust yours with my life, as you are the one I initiated the contract with. Alucard is unpredictable and foreign. He doesn't know me the way that you do; he doesn't see me as any more than a child. Besides,_" here he smirked, "_Who could fear someone in a pink bonnet?"_

Sebastian crossed his arms. The earl would never let him live that one down. Well, two could play at that game. "_The same person who gets nightmares from reading from Edgar Allan Poe. Really, do you have to ask?"_

At that question, the dream changed just before Ciel could reply. Sebastian was now no longer within the Phantomhive Manor, and instead surrounded in complete darkness. Nothing held substance, and all he felt was a clammy chill that grasped at him with stern hands. He didn't care about that however, as being a demon does enough to keep one from feeling fear.

A man who looked just as confused as he was stood hovering across from him. Sebastian looked at him closely. A pair of crimson eyes stared back at him.

The No-Life King had returned to find the kitchen cleaned, along with a rather tired-looking chef. The vampire had delayed his duties in making the kid breakfast just to spite him, but now that he had finally begun the task, he knew that he had no idea whatsoever how to make it.

Hatching a brilliant idea, he managed to search through the millions of souls trapped within the recesses of his mind to find a single Turk chef who seemed to know his way around the kitchen. Using his memories, he managed to make a formidable meal, though it wasn't quite as good as Sebastian could make. At least it wasn't charcoal.

When he made his way back up to the kid, Ciel just turned the other cheek and growled under his breath, "I suppose I'll have to train you the same way I did Sebastian. Just make me some warm milk and honey for now, and keep practicing in the kitchen." He nodded. However, Just as he was about to leave, the kid continued. "If by lunch you are incapable of serving anything half decent, I'll be sure to lock you up in your room just as your old master did."

The vampire's eye twitched, and many murderous thoughts ran rampant through his brain, but he made no move to impale the kid with one of the spikes he so desperately wanted to grow from the ground.

Alucard had retired to his coffin in the nighttime, much to his own irritation. He was a creature of the night and not of day, though the young earl he now worked for didn't care one bit about any of his discomfort. It had taken him until about midnight to succumb to slumber.

In his dream, he surprisingly never saw his master, but instead, his Fledgling was down in the basement area, sobbing bloody tears as she continued firing her gun directly into each of the paper targets' heads. He frowned at the sight. She wasn't supposed to cry.

_"__Police Girl,"_ he said loudly to Seras, crossing his arms.

The golden blonde whipped around and leveled her weapon at his chest, though it was quickly withdrawn with a shocked gasp. "_Master!"_ she cried happily, dropping her gun with a loud '_thump'._

_"__I see my Fledgling still cares about me, how endearing._"

Seras stuttered, eyes brimming again with happy tears. "_Master, I've been so worried! Why did you leave me? Where did you go? Are you all right? How did-"_

_"__Police Girl, I'm flattered you're concerned, but it's a bit degrading when someone so young asks me if I'm 'unharmed'. How would you suppose a little boy could do any sort of damage when you yourself would be no match for me?_"

She ignored his obviously patronizing statement and rushed forward to look up at him. "_I meant… how are you taking all this in? Are they treating you well? How soon can you return?"_

_"__I… don't know."_ It was the first time that he had ever been forced to say something of that nature, and he didn't like it one bit. "_He treats me well enough. I will work hard to return to both you and Master, Seras."_ He said her actual name as a means of respect and recognition. And just like that, Alucard disappeared from her view.

When he opened his eyes once more, he was hovering within a field of cold darkness, the only light his own luminescence. And then, his gaze was cut to another, who also seemed to have his own glow. He recognized the suit of him immediately, and instantly was sure that this was the demon with which he had traded places.

It didn't feel anything like a dream any more, not for either party. Instead, it felt more like a surreal reality, another world different from the two they had been introduced. It was a world all their own.

"Alucard?" the demon questioned, its crimson eyes wide with shock.

He shifted. "You're Sebastian? I thought you would be…."

"Weaker?" Sebastian asked, nodding in understanding. "I had thought you would be the same."

They both stared at one another for a while, weighing the odds before the demon frowned heavily, shooting him a glare. "You took my master."

"I did not do it intentionally," he said with an indifferent shrug. There was something different about the demon that set him aside from the others. He didn't kill without reason, and was even granted his prey a wish before stealing their souls away. And, more than that, his prey was willing. He was a much nicer killer than Alucard himself, and for that, the vampire couldn't bring himself to desire a fight with him. He wasn't like Anderson, he wasn't like normal monsters, and he wasn't like Alucard himself. The vampire wished the demon no ill will.

Sebastian sighed. "Am I going to have to fight you over my master?" his tone wasn't the least bit fearful, if anything condescending. The vampire bristled, but ultimately overlooked it due to the circumstances. He was exercising quite a bit patience.

"Well, am I going to have to fight you over mine?"

The demon arched an eyebrow. "I thought my contract was better. You could even devour his soul; why on Earth would you want Integra?"

The vampire chuckled under his breath and gave Sebastian a mischievous grin. "I don't want the kid. I don't want to be a butler. And I most certainly do _not_ want to stay away from all the action. It's too boring in England, and all I really want to do right now is drain some blood and shoot some vampires. I thought I wanted the contract at first, but after spending the day catering to his whims and watching over the incompetent servants, I'd like nothing more than to return. The kid said he's the 'Queen's Watchdog'?"

"Yes."

"Well, Integra's a member of the modern-day Round Table. And they deal with a lot more crap than sipping tea and solving murder cases."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but was relieved by the answer. "Ah, I actually enjoy the quietness of being the Phantomhive butler. The job is amusing, and the rewards make the job worthwhile. I do understand you wish to return to your master, but why would you want to go back to such servitude when you get nothing in return?"

Alucard paused. "Because…" he sighed. What could he say; that he actually enjoyed his master's yelling, his Fledgling's awkwardness, and the latest amusements of the twenty-first century? That there was a certain tigress-like beauty his master possessed, alongside the innocence of virgins? That his Fledgling, his _daughter_, was distressed in his absence, and that he wanted nothing more than to comfort her in his own reassuring, however patronizing, way? "It's just where I belong."

The vampire looked the butler over. "Why do you want to go back? Surely the kid can't be _that_ great?"

The butler smiled nostalgically. "It is as I said: in an eternity of playing the role of 'Big Bad Demon', the idea of taking it easy appeals to me. However, the job isn't all too innocent. We recently dealt with a murderer named Jack the Ripper under the Queen's discretion."

"Jack the Ripper?" the vampire's interest piqued immediately. "I read about that case in the newspaper around this time period, before I was enslaved by Abraham Van Hellsing. They never caught him!"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, but we did. More like, we put an end to 'him'. However, this isn't the time to be speaking about mildly interesting topics, Alucard. Now is the time to find out just how we can achieve returning to our rightful places."

Alucard agreed. He would ask Ciel about it when he awoke.

"So, how can we return?"

Sebastian paused thoughtfully. "Have you ever met a grim reaper?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I checked the comments, and thanks to those of you that gave me feedback! One person gave me some advice that I think would definitely help! I'm seriously still new to this thing, so uh… how exactly do I advertise? Ugh, I've only had this account for about a week or so, so it's still pretty new to me. Anyways, yes. This chapter will be fairly interesting and hopefully very comical. I'll take out Sebastian's story for a little while, but don't worry: it'll come back to him eventually!**

Alucard shuffled into his new master's room in the dead of night, unable to sleep after the encounter he had shared with Sebastian. The demon was all right in his opinion, though he was a bit demanding. Alucard couldn't blame him, however: the circumstances called for it.

As he silently drifted across the floor, he noticed the young boy constantly moving in his sleep. Sweat coated his brow, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His jaw was clamped.

Alucard shrugged and lightly began to shake the boy awake, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. Ciel's eyes shot open, and he didn't even scream as he drew a gun out from under his pillow and pointed it squarely between both of Alucard's crimson eyes. The boy was panting as he held the shaky gun.

Alucard chuckled darkly. "Boy, that gun wouldn't do you a bit of good if I wanted to kill- well, if I could kill you. I've got some news."

Ciel sighed angrily and placed the weapon back where it was within the recesses of his pillow. "Why did you wake me up at such a bloody hour?" he whispered angrily.

Alucard smirked. "Because, I just talked to Sebastian in my dreams. He told me of a way I might be able to return to my own time." The boy's interest was piqued.

"Well then, bloody tell me!"

"The man- Undertaker. You know him, don't you? The reaper? Well, Sebastian seems to think that there may be a way to use the reapers. The creatures have a way of getting around, or so the butler said. Oh, and he also told me to tell you," he cleared his throat and made his voice go higher-pitched and assumed a false British accent, "'My Lord, I will be home shortly.'" Ciel would have laughed were he not so irritable and tired.

"If Sebastian is putting his faith in the Undertaker, there must be some detail about the old grim reaper we missed. Perhaps they are the only ones who comprehend the supernatural, and perhaps they have a time machine. May as well visit him if we're capable."

And so, the pair departed from the manor, Alucard sending each servant a death-glare that made their skin crawl. Of course, he excluded the old man named Tanaka as he was elderly, technically not a servant, and had always been very nice to the vampire. He had grown to like the man, and especially admired how he had accepted aging to such an extent.

They made it to the Undertaker by mid-afternoon.

They stood outside the shop and Alucard breathed in deeply, the scent of death lingering within the building. It put him in a good mood. "Now if that isn't welcoming, I don't know what is."

The place had an extremely foreboding feel to it, but Ciel remained composed and safe due to his knowledge that the vampire was powerful enough to hold off the reaper. He grunted. "I must caution you, Alucard: the man is very strange."

Alucard snorted. "Bah! I've seen plenty of strange people in my day."

"No, I mean he's really, really, really strange."

Alucard arched an eyebrow at the child. "I've probably seen worse in my lifetime."

Ciel shrugged, but before walking in, gave him a cold stare. "I order you, unless I ask you to, do not kill the man waiting inside. I don't care what he does to you; do not kill him. We need his information. And I also want you to compensate him."

The vampire crossed his arms. "With what? My dazzling looks?"

Ciel's lips twisted into a wicked smile. "You'll see."

And with that, they entered the ominous place.

The first thing Alucard noticed were the coffins that decorated both the walls and floor, no doubt a few holding deceased bodies. However, the place was strangely empty. This didn't concern Ciel in the least as he strutted through the shop, looking about at the different arrays of coffins. "Undertaker! Come out from wherever you are, you have guests!" he called.

And sure enough, a coffin creaked open and out stepped a man with long silver hair and a scar running down his face all dressed in black. He wore an insane smile on his face, a Cheshire grin that seemed to match Alucard's. The Undertaker cackled and poked the boy's face. "It's been a while, earl! I've started to think you'd forgotten about me."

Ciel shuddered at the long black nail. "How could I?" he muttered crossly. The strange man turned to the new butler and his lips pouted thoughtfully.

"Oh? And it seems you've acquired a new butler. What's your name?"

The vampire grimaced as the man began to walk up to him, not at all concerned for his safety. "It's Alucard. And I'm only a temporary butler, just until we figure out how to get me back to my own dimension."

The reaper turned back to Ciel. "He comes from another dimension, does he? Well, which is it? Hell? My world?"

Ciel sighed deeply. "He comes from the twentieth century. Apparently, be some sort of random occurrence, Alucard was brought here in exchange for Sebastian travelling to his world."

The Undertaker began to laugh hysterically. "Oh! And you want my help as a reaper to get him back?"

Alucard nodded. "Precisely." The man has to be hopped up on some sort of drug. There is no way any creature could become this insane.

He laughed even harder. "Well, you know my price, Earl. And since you've paid me before, I would love to receive my compensation from your new pet."

Alucard rolled his eyes. "I don't have any money. It's pretty stupid that you would ask me for something like that anyways."

Ciel grinned wickedly in anticipation as he folded his hands together. The Undertaker took a dramatic pose. "Not any money, I have no interest in the queen's coins! I desire the most beautiful gift of true laughter!"

The No-Life King deadpanned and stared at the reaper for a long while. "…What?"

Ciel snickered. "You heard him: you have to make a funny."

Alucard growled at the kid, shooting him a light glare before fixing his gaze on the Undertaker. He seemed to be contemplating something before a wide grin spread across his face. "Why don't you leave the room for a second, munchkin?" he turned to Ciel.

Ciel sent him a glare. "That's off the list, too," he growled, heading out back. Once he was out of the room, Alucard grinned wickedly at the Undertaker.

"All right, here's the joke about the blonde and the horse…"

~20 seconds later~

The ground trembled with the Undertaker's rioting laughter as Ciel made his way back in. He looked at Alucard questioningly as he finished. "Even after two months, the pain still wouldn't go away," Alucard said, chuckling madly as he did so.

"What the hell did you even-" when he caught the look the vampire was giving him, he shuddered. "Never mind, don't want to know."

"That was absolutely incredible!" the Undertaker cried. "I have now gazed into the face of ultimate bliss: I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

He gestured for the two to follow him into the back room, where the scent of death grew even stronger. A silver scythe was leaning up against a wall, which the Undertaker instantly grabbed. He gestured for the two to follow him into the back room, where the scent of death grew even stronger. A silver scythe was leaning up against a wall, which the Undertaker instantly grabbed. Alucard put an arm in front of Ciel protectively, tense for any sort of possible battle. The Undertaker ignored this, twirling his weapon in his bony fingers. "I'll need to open a portal to bring you to our world. We keep a library there that helps us deal with supernatural problems. Hopefully, we'll be able to regain the peace of the realm. Because whatever it is you are," he smiled both knowingly and mischievously at Alucard, "Our time is not ready to handle yet."

Alucard smirked. "No… I suppose you wouldn't be."

And with that, he swiped at the air. A crack seemed to form, and a bright light leaked through it. The Undertaker used his scythe to deepen the crack so that now a shimmering white portal stood before them, glowing. The Undertaker nodded at them encouragingly. Alucard frowned and kept his arm in front of Ciel. "Ladies first," he said.

The Undertaker chuckled and obliged, leaping through. Alucard looked down at Ciel, moving his hand away. "Ready, pipsqueak?"

Ciel growled. "Don't call me that."

Alucard smirked and in one swoop, Ciel was in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

And with that, the vampire walked right through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! Two updates in a row! Sorry for the wait, but here 'tis, the moment of truth! Haha there will be more reaper shenanigans later on, I promise!**

Chapter 8

The first thing Alucard noticed were the reapers. Dozens of them. So many that he could hardly count. He had discovered after some time that they each shared similar characteristics: each had green and yellow eyes covered with glasses. They were strange, but he obviously probably appeared even stranger, as he stood roughly seven feet tall, wore a dark red suit, and had a strange aura about him. He had shed his butler outfit as he deemed it unnecessary to wear such a thing on the mission, something Ciel allowed. Yes, he had received many looks as they made their way through the building, and even oddly enough, a few reapers seemed to cast him pitying glances. The vampire didn't care enough to worry about that fact, however.

They finally made their way to a large library, where there were so many books stacked on shelves, even the vampire felt overwhelmed with knowledge. The Undertaker sent them a grin. "I doubt you'd be any help, but I would start looking if I were you. There must be something of time-travel in here."

Alucard sighed and decided it would be for the better. Ciel just looked irritated as he huffed and made his way over to the opposite side of the room, searching through the books.

After about an hour of boring nothingness, the library had some new visitors.

"I need to get my chainsaw back somehow!" cried a cracked, high-pitched man's voice. Alucard flinched at the tone, as he imagined his ears bleeding.

A soft "shit" was murmured on the other side of the library, and Ciel quickly made his way over to Alucard, grabbing his hand. "Follow me, and fast!" the boy snapped. Alucard wondered what the sudden mood shift meant and followed after his short master before he was forced to duck behind one of the shelves. Ciel was breathing frantically, keeping his head low.

"What the hell is wrong? Why are you freaking out?"

Ciel grit his teeth. "The man that just came in is Grell Sutcliff. He is a reaper with bad ties to my family, and is a homosexual. He also has an affinity for my butler and the color red."

Alucard started to snicker. "Sebastian had a man crushing on him? Oh, the next time I see him, I'm so-"

Ciel gave him a sharp glare, telling him to shut up. Alucard shrugged and turned back to listen in.

"Mr. Sutcliff, you will not receive your weapon any time soon. Now shut up and help me locate the intruders," said a stiff and monotone voice. Apparently, the reaper was not alone.

"Undertaker!" Grell cried. "What are you doing here?"

A faint insane chuckle could be heard. "Helping the intruders, who really aren't intruders, actually. I invited them here to help them out."

"Well, who are they? Shall I paint them red?" It was obvious who asked that question.

"I should hope not, they are rather vital pieces. Apparently, there was a time mismatch, and now a being from the twentieth century has come to stay with us in place of Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler."

Dammit, Undertaker! Thought Ciel as he cast a worried glance up to Alucard where he was crouching just behind him. The vampire ignored him and continued to listen.

"B-B-BASSY'S GONE MISSING?" cried Grell, jumping up and down. "WHO TOOK HIS PLACE? WHERE DID MY SWEET LOVER GO?"

Alucard furrowed his brow. He hadn't known Sebastian for very long, but he had never deemed the butler to be that type of person. He instantly made the connection that Grell was most likely as insane as that other reaper, the Undertaker.

Said Undertaker was laughing his ass off. "Oh, why don't you ask his proxy? Come on out, Alucard, and meet your new friend!"

"Damn you, Undertaker!" Ciel seethed as they came out of hiding. Grell's gaze instantly went to the man's dark crimson coat and eyes and his nose began to bleed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Grell squealed, running right up to Alucard. The vampire looked slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, which was a lot coming from him. "Y-Y-You…" the reaper wiped a tear from his eye, "You are so beautiful…"

Alucard's eyes widened as he stared at the reaper dressed in a flamboyant red coat. Even his hair was long and red, the same color as the lipstick he wore. The No-Life King did not even attempt to respond to the reaper as Grell hopped around him, looking him up and down.

"You're so tall and masculine! You have red eyes! You have red attire! Your aura seems to exude fiery passion! Only now do I see that the old butler was not meant for me, for it is you who was meant to be my soul-mate! Oh, I can just imagine us, you holding me tightly and whispering sweet nothings into my-"

The reaper didn't finish as the vampire had already wrapped his hand around his throat and was choking the life out of him. Alucard had a flushed and utterly horrified look about him, as if the words the reaper had spoken had terrified him more than any battle he had ever fought.

"I… I want to turn you into a bloody puddle so bad, that I just can't, I can't…" he took a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. "I can't even conceive of how I could possibly give you the worst pain imaginable! Where shall I start? Shall I allow my hounds to devour you? Shall I twist your head round and round until I hear a delightful pop? Oh, I know! I'll take one of my spikes and impale you straight up the-"

"That's enough, Vlad," said the monotone voice.

Alucard immediately dropped the shinigami to the ground and stomped on his crotch before placing his foot on his face, holding him down. The vampire froze. "I know that voice," he growled as Grell writhed in pain below his boot. His sadistic smile turned into a cruel one. "William. Haven't seen you in a while. I'm surprised that you even remembered me. You really do care," he said sarcastically.

The man with the monotone voice was dressed in a pitch-black suit and wore very sharp glasses. He did not look amused. "I wouldn't forget the man who escaped death to turn into a monster such as you. You obviously wouldn't remember me, as it was so many years ago. Not to mention the fact you've come from the twentieth century. But I will never forget watching you as you sat on that ground just before your own executioner, and licked your own blood, then murdered the spectators. You're nothing but filth."

Alucard grinned wickedly. "How did it feel, when you realized you wouldn't get me?"

The stoic reaper suddenly gained an angry expression. "Die," was all he said as his pruners- yard tools?- embedded themselves within the vampire's chest.

Alucard coughed blood and gasped, falling to his knees. William took weapon out of him and drove it once more into his neck, cutting off a vital artery. Blood decorated the ground as Alucard fell over in a bloody heap. Ciel shrieked and knelt beside him, shoving his arm. "Dammit!" Ciel growled, fixating a furious glare on the reaper. "You killed my one chance at getting Sebastian back! Now how else will this work? Damn you, how could you be such an idiot?"

Ciel did not know whether or not the vampire could revive himself as Sebastian could. For all he knew, the vampire possessed no abilities other than speed. Deathly silence echoed through the library. William looked on without emotion, indifferent as always. Grell's expression alternated between being pleased with his death, as he did grind his face into the floor, and horrified because he couldn't have him or Sebastian. The Undertaker simply looked amused.

And then, blood started to slowly flow back into Alucard's body. Ciel gasped and backed away, not used to the sight. A deep, dark, dangerous chuckle began to emanate from Alucard's body as he slowly rose and stood with all his glory. He took off his hat so that his raven locks were free and threw it to the side where it casually rested on a table. His eyes began to glow even brighter than before, and his teeth had become more akin to a shark's: they looked razor-sharp, with four especially elongated canines set in a large grin.

"You know, I'm a bit different from the last time you saw me, reaper. When I was captured later on, I was bestowed something called the 'Dark Arts' from my master. I've become an even worse monster. I became a mixture of a demon and a vampire: I became something which would only be found in the deepest bowels of Hell. And now you've gone and pissed me off." Those were the darkest words Ciel had ever heard coming from the vampire, and he gave an involuntary shudder as he watched Alucard's body begin to transform. Just as a shadowy figure similar to that of a dog began to replace his arm, the vampire turned to regard Ciel, who was looking on with a look of either shock, relief, or fear. Probably all three.

"Oh, and fledgling? Yeah, I really wouldn't recommend watching this next part. Both the new guys are about to be slaughtered, so I wouldn't recommend watching. It's some pretty scarring stuff for someone like you to watch."

Ciel straightened his back as the vampire addressed him. _Note to self: do not piss him off. Even if I am his master, I get the feeling he would find a way to kill me._ "Alucard, you can't do that," he said.

The shadows that Alucard had begun to transform into halted in their growth as he turned his full body towards the boy. "Why not?" he asked, though it sounded more like he was a child being denied candy than a vampire being denied a kill.

"Because it would not benefit us if they were to drop dead, we need all the help we can get for you to get home, having reapers as enemies is a bad idea, and we must remain polite if we are to visit where they have so kindly led us." He paused for a moment and sent the vampire a glare. "And don't call me a fledgling either."

Alucard snorted and his shadows leaked back into his body. He was once again completely solid. He gave the kid a reprimanding look but otherwise said nothing more. All he did was glare at both Will and Grell, as Grell was hiding behind William. Apparently, the idea of being eaten by a demonic hound dog was not on his to-do list.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Now then, William, I have a leashed monster here. And as we are here under invitation, I don't want any more fights between you and my new pet. Now, apologize and don't let this happen again."

William glared at the vampire but bowed nonetheless. "I apologize for my hostility. And to think I would have to bow to two different demons…"

Alucard sent him the warmest of smiles. "And to think I would have to restrain myself from killing you. I'll bet you'd put up a worthy fight, death-god."

The reaper huffed and looked away. Grell made his way over to the vampire and sent him a wink. "I still have my eyes on you. This is just a little game of cat and mouse. In the end, I'll catch my little mousy!"

Alucard sent him an insane grin. "Try touching me again and I'll feed the little kitty to my familiars. Who knows, there might be some helpful side effects of death-god blood."

That set Grell straight (well, not figuratively of course, as he was still quite homosexual). He immediately inched away, still casting him a longing glance but otherwise keeping his distance.

Ciel explained that to make up for their rudeness, the reapers would have to assist them in looking through the vast library for useful information on time travelling. They agreed and everyone spread out to their own corners. After everyone had gone away, Alucard decided to talk to Ciel to help with his immense boredom.

He found Ciel trying desperately to reach a book that was on a very high shelf. Alucard sighed and walked up to the boy, reaching up and handing it to him. "Here," he said, handing it to him. "At least now you won't be so embarrassed."

Ciel rolled his eye and yanked the book away, beginning to skim through it from where he stood. Alucard coughed as a way of getting his attention. The boy sighed and shut the book, crossing his arms and giving the vampire an irritated glare. "You're supposed to be looking."

"I have no problem with that. But the thing is, I thought I would take at least a little time to talk to you. Maybe get you to _explain what the hell the red-head's deal is and why none of my threats are working against him!"_

Ciel snickered. "It's just Grell. His infatuation will pass eventually… or not. I mean, it never passed with Sebastian, and you do wear quite a bit of red."

"It's just my coat and cravat! It makes me look badass!"

Ciel chuckled and began to flip through the book once more, running his finger along the index slowly. "My advice is to not play with him. Do not give him any breathing room, and never let him get away with being that way with you. Sebastian simply asked him nicely not to hit on him: if you want him off your back, come close to killing him every time or seriously freak him out. He hates it when Sebastian lets his demonic appearance come out."

Alucard smiled evilly. "Or I could just kill him if I ever see him outside of this library."

"Whenever he becomes less than useful, you will be given my full permission. Now let me ask you something," Ciel said as he handed the book back to Alucard so that he could put it back up. "How do you know Spears? He said something about an executioner and you licking up your own blood."

The vampire winced at the memory. He thought about the silver cross that used to hang down his neck, the one he had snapped as he turned towards darkness. He knew now more than ever that his decision had been a grave mistake.

"It refers to when I made my choice to become a vampire. And in the crowd, I saw a grim reaper. That was why I laughed as I began to lap up my blood: I knew then that he wouldn't be able to take me, and that it was futile for anyone at the time to try it. Afterwards, he spoke to me, actually attempting to kill me. That was where I learned his name, and that was where I defeated my first supernatural being. I had no desire to kill him, however, I could have done so if I wished then. He was a worthy enough opponent, and I figured that it would be amusing to have an at least somewhat powerful opposition."

Ciel flipped through another book, and Alucard picked up one himself. "I still can't take you seriously, you know," the vampire reminded him. "It took a few years and her bloodline to give my old master true authority. The contract you placed on me keeps me from killing you and makes me follow your commands, but I still can't call you my real master. You're still young, no matter how mature you act."

The boy glared up at him. "I know. That's another reason I've been working so hard to get Sebastian back."

"But why would you want a soul-sucking demon, though? Look, you seem like a good enough kid. How did you even get Sebastian to work for you?"

Ciel sighed. "It was about a month or so after my parents' murders. I had been kidnapped and forced to withstand immense torture at the hands of the satanic cult. I had accidentally summoned a demon, and hence we formed a contract. I don't know how I summoned him, I suppose it was just the time for him to come to me."

Alucard frowned at Ciel for a while. The kid seemed to have gone through almost as much as he had.

Almost.

He wondered then, if their situations had been switched, and he instead had been given the option of taking the offer of a demon, if he would have accepted.

"I've got it!" Grell cried suddenly, his sing-song voice echoing loudly through the library. With a single exchanged glance towards one another, both vampire and temporary master made their way over to the strange reaper. "There's stuff about time travel in here."

"That's a witch book, moron," William said irritably as he came over with everyone else to investigate. Alucard leaned over and inspected it.

"Yes, but it's the only thing in here that has stuff for time-travelling! Just take a look, you jerk!" Grell pouted, shoving the book across the table. Alucard swiped it up before Will could manage to touch it, however. He raised an eyebrow.

"He is right: the book does include time travelling. It has something to do with a certain incantation that allows the person they wish to bring through to their land to be swapped with someone of equal power. In this case, I was most likely swapped with the demon, Sebastian, because he is of similar power."

The lettering was old and unfamiliar, and the pages were rusty. Ciel knew that Grell had no idea what the pages actually said. "What language is this?" he asked.

Alucard smiled nostalgically. "It's Romanian. Though I don't know how _you_ could have possibly deciphered this, Grell, as you most likely didn't learn this."

The red-headed reaper shrugged and gave him a wink. "It was a lucky guess: there was a clock on there, so I figured it would have something to do with time."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "How would you know what this said?" he asked, turning to Alucard.

"Because English wasn't my first language, and I happen to be extremely fluent in Romanian."

"Oh…" was all the boy said after that.

The Undertaker tapped a long nail on his chin in thought. "So we know the 'how', but we need to find out the 'who' and 'why'."

Alucard snarled. "Well, whoever it is that did this to me, they'd better have a return address. Because if I find out I'm stuck back in the nineteenth century, where my entire life is more than a hundred years ahead of me, someone is getting hurt."

**Stay tuned my lovely readers! I'm planning on finishing this fanfic, so I'll need lots of support to help me power through!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**And here it is… Sebastian's story is back! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter as in comparison to the others. I think the next one will probably be longer. Just bear with me!**

The carriage ride back was silent and awkward. For Ciel, anyways. Alucard was sitting in content silence, shutting his eyes. As Ciel continued to flip through his book, he was startled by Alucard breaking the silence.

"What am I supposed to eat?" he asked, turning to the boy.

Ciel gazed at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Can't you go without food for the time you spend here."

Alucard frowned and spared a glance at the boy's neck. "Well, I _could_," he began, drawling, "But that would just put me in a foul mood. Not only that, but without blood, I get weaker. I might not be prepared to take on the responsibilities this little quest would require. So really, you can order me not to drink blood, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Ciel thought for a moment, going through his options. "How much would you require?"

The vampire shrugged. "Maybe about a pint a week…"

The boy shivered and crossed his arms. "Then every Wednesday, as it is today, you will receive precisely that. However, I will not allow you to feed upon my servants. They shall be kept in the dark about your nature."

"Then where-" just as Alucard was about to speak, Ciel put forth his wrist. The vampire looked in shock at the boy.

"I cannot allow you to feed upon the helpless citizens, vampire. For now, just take as much as you need."

Alucard grabbed the wrist and inspected the veins beneath the skin before pushing Ciel's wrist away. "I can't bite you or else you'll turn into a ghoul. Cut your wrist when we get home if you really want to go through with this. Though I must admit, I feel an ounce of guilt taking a child's blood, especially my master's, even if you are just a temp."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. As the Queen's Watchdog and Son of Vincent, I fear nothing. Remember that fact, leech."

The vampire chuckled heavily. "Ah, you remind me so much of Integra. I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're _her_ in little boy form."

Ciel growled. "Stop calling me a little boy… you know what? I never had to do this with Sebastian because he was respectful enough to figure this out, but I order you to call me 'Young Master' or simply 'Master' until our contract is through."

Alucard chuckled. "It took you a while to give that order," he said with a toothy smile.

Seras found Sebastian in the Library with a great pile of books surrounding him. She watched him for a little while, fingers flipping through pages after only two seconds. She wondered if he was actually reading at all, but remembered both his age and supernatural occupation.

"Why are you watching me?" asked Sebastian, not even pausing to look up from where he was. Seras walked over and looked across from him. It was the fifth volume of the World History books they kept. He was reading up on the Vietnam war.

"Is this where you disappeared to? I know it's a slow day, and you haven't yet been given a mission, but doesn't that book seem a bit boring?"

"Not at all," he hummed, pausing to look up at her, red irises glinting in amusement. "I find it quite the splendid read, actually. I am pleased that I am becoming caught up. In fact, when I return to my own time, it will give me a head start to begin other amusements once my contract with Ciel is up."

Sebastian had begun to call Ciel by his name, as he was no longer obligated to the boy in any way. It was both discerning and relaxing, and oftentimes it put Seras on edge. She wondered what he could have meant by 'other amusements'.

"It is also interesting to see the humans' thoughts on the black plague I began all those years ago. The quotes I found regarding the event was humorous."

Seras jolted upright. "You started the black plague?"

He smirked at her. "I started many things…"

Seras huffed and took a seat across from him, head slumping in boredom. It was later in the day, and she had just awoken. After draining a blood pack and remembering she hadn't seen Sebastian since going to her coffin that morning, she wondered where she was, hence why she had come to the library. A sudden thought struck her. If he came from the nineteenth century…

"Have you checked out the internet yet?" she asked, eyeing him from under her golden blonde bangs. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Internet? I've heard someone use such a term earlier, but what precisely is it?"

Seras's eyes lit up, and she jumped out of the library's wooden chair. "I'll show you! You'll love it!"

**What will happen to our poor Ciel? What will happen between Sebastian and Seras? Stay tuned, dear readers! Next chapter will come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they reached the mansion, Ciel made his way to his office and grabbed a stack of paperwork. Being the reluctant butler he was, Alucard had changed back into his unfortunate suit and was currently toying with Ciel's chessboard. To say the vampire was tired was an understatement.

Ciel looked over his notes. "We have deduced several clues."

Alucard nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go over them. All right, tell me what you know so far."

"We know the person is affiliated with both you and my butler. We also know that they speak Romanian, either because Romania is their country of origin or because they simply wished to learn the language, though I doubt anyone would select such a language if they were not going to move there, as it is not exactly the most common."

The No-Life King arched an eyebrow. "Don't forget the person has to be some sort of witch. _And_ that they could hack into the reapers' library undetected."

Ciel rested his chin on the back of his hand. "They could have been a reaper themselves that merely wanted to practice in necromancy."

"Yes, but if the book was Romanian, like you said; it's a pretty uncommon language. I didn't see anyone in the reapers' world that I recognized besides William, and I doubt that he had any idea I was there, knew Romanian, and also dabbled in dark magic. It just doesn't seem plausible."

"Is there anyone else you could suspect? And also, don't you find that it's a rather odd way to punish you; to swap you out with my butler and bring you here to the nineteenth century, and then not show up to fight you in some way?"

Alucard examined the cross on the top of the king and sighed. "I find it _very_ odd. Unfortunately, most of the people that go against me or irritate me don't live long enough to find a way to kill me, whether they were capable of it or not. So I honestly can't think of anyone that would be alive to do this to me. What about your butler? Do you know anything of his past before the contract?"

Ciel snorted. "No. In fact, when I get him back, that's going to be one of the first things I will ask him. Who knows how many supernatural enemies he has?" The boy looked over at the vampire, setting the papers down. "So… the blood…" he seemed a bit hesitant.

Alucard chuckled and set the chess piece down, turning to look the boy over. "I'm not taking it from my master. I've never done that before, and I don't intend to start. You'll have to think of some other way."

Ciel sighed in frustration. "The reason I had the contract mark placed upon my eye was because I needed someone powerful. The more obviously placed the seal, the more power is bestowed upon the master. Sebastian never required anything to give him power sus the souls he's had to take."

The vampire was none too happy about that. "Everybody needs something. You have your servants, Sebastian has his souls, and I have my blood. We all have some way to get us what we want."

The young boy shut his eye tight in concentration. Who could give him what was necessary? They couldn't go to the hospital to find a victim because Madame Red had died. They couldn't use the servants because they had free will and could easily turn the whole thing into a conundrum. So who could possibly aide the vampire? Would they have to revert to crime merely for power?

But what if… Ciel's thoughts went astray when he noticed the vampire's gaze shifting to the window, where his eyes narrowed. The boy turned and followed the look. "What is it?" he asked.

Alucard stood and grinned, his sharp fangs already exposed. "The answer to my little predicament. It appears you have some unwelcomed visitors."

Ciel's smirk twisted his lips n a similar way, though his was a bit more formal and not… threatening. "Perfect. I would ask that you spare one of them, however, and bring them to me."

"And the rest of them?" his face had lit up.

"Deal with them as you please. I won't be there to watch, and it is the price they pay for threatening the Queen's Guard Dog."

Sebastian's face was positively glued to the glowing screen before him. The vampire had shown him so, so many things. What would take minutes to search for in books took mere seconds to find using the wonderful search engine. And when the vampire showed him that he could also access unlimited pictures, his eyes bulged out of their sockets at the images of the most gorgeous cat he had ever laid eyes on.

"Beautiful black fur, exuberant green eyes, a gorgeously pink nose, delicate paws…" he continued to mutter under his breath, captivated by the animal's beauty. Seras stared at him from the sidelines. Yes, he was absolutely nothing like her master.

"Er… Sebastian? I don't quite understand something. Why would a demon love anything, including cats?"

Sebastian whirled on her on the computer chair, flashing an amused smirk. "Why indeed? Simply speaking, all demons have a sort of..." he tapped his finger to his chin, thinking about a good word to use.

"Fetish?" Seras supplied. He flashed a glare. She shrugged. It was the truth.

"No. Not a fetish… a muse. Cats are my muse. Can you truly look at one without falling in love?"

Seras spared a glance at the computer screen he gestured to which he gestured. She shrugged. "They are cute, though I'm more of a dog person."

His eyes widened. "Get out. Get out right now."

Before the draculina could comply, Walter came through the room and handed Sebastian two very heavy guns, which he lifted with ease. "What are these?"

The head butler flashed him a grin. "You will need them for your new job. A vampire and nearly a legion of ghouls have been attacking a small town near the city. It will be both yours and Seras' job to eradicate the enemy."

Sebastian's eyes widened. It was time to find out just how strong vampires were, and how formidable an opponent they could be. He only knew Seras, and she didn't appear to be too overpowering, though he had seen her in training and was surprised by her strength.

"I… simply cannot wait to begin, Mr. Dollneaz," the demon said, anxious to see bloodshed.

**I apologize once again for the terseness of this chapter. It has been a long and luxurious break, and I find that I write better when I shouldn't be writing, like when I have tons of homework resting on my shoulders. So, this isn't the best work I've put into this. However, I will warn you that the next chapter will be filled with blood and gore, both from Alucard and Sebastian, doing their demon thing. Ah, ****_that_**** will be very fun to write! Anyways, Merry Christmas, even though I am fully aware it has been a few days since the actual holiday. I'm so glad you guys have been commenting! I love you all!**

**Also, one more note; if you have a crush on Sebastian and are looking for a longer and more sincere Fanfiction, I published another one on my page! It's one I've actually completed before, but I am in the process of editing it and re-writing it. It's a few chapters in already, so if you want, take a look! Happy holidays! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just as a warning, this chapter contains some heavy content. It's pretty gory, but I figure if someone reads Black Butler or Hellsing would king of be used to that, wouldn't they? Anyways, this would be about the part where things get dark.**

Chapter 11

Alucard cracked his neck as he exited the building and headed straight towards where the men with the guns lay hidden. He smirked up into the trees and down into the bushes, chuckling. "I know you're all there. Why don't we all just have a nice little chat?"

His answer was heavy gunfire raining down upon him, bullets slicing directly through his chest and making him crumple to the ground. "Bloody idiot is who he is," muttered one of the closer-ranging soldiers.

But then, the blood-red moon rose above the body of the supposedly deceased butler and ominous laughter filled the air. Slowly, the body rose, though it wasn't dressed in a butler's uniform any longer. Oh no, he was dressed in a black leather costume with intricately designed straps. His hair had grown longer and straighter. His eyes glowed even brighter than the crimson moon itself. "Time to die, human cattle," he purred, his body suddenly transforming into a sort of mist.

One by one by one by one, every man was slaughtered gruesomely. Some were smashed against a flash of pure darkness with a wide mouth and razor-sharp teeth that resembled something akin to a savage dog, others having become impaled by a hand slicing through their chests. But the majority of the men led into the slaughter were fed upon, a monster's gaping jaw drinking in all of their life force, not wasting a single drop.

Ciel gagged and staggered away from the window. This… this monster killed differently than Sebastian did. He killed carelessly, and seemed to enjoy devouring each man he came in contact with. There was so much putrid blood that it made the young boy sick. He could hear their screams from where he had turned away. He, on occasion, admittedly forgot what Sebastian was. That was because his old butler killed in a more refined way.

But this butler was different. He enjoyed making a mess of things, and enjoyed every single drop of spilled blood, every scream of agony, every snap of bone he inflicted upon his enemy. Ciel wondered if Sebastian ever killed in such a manner before he became a butler to the estate.

Thirty minutes later, the butler returned to Ciel's office drenched in head to toe in blood and gore carrying an obviously crippled man by the scruff of his neck. The young boy took one look at the vampire and shuddered. No, he didn't want a contract with Alucard anymore. If that was the way the monster ate, he would rather not have his flesh torn into a million different pieces.

The man in Alucard's grip was whimpering and shaking. The vampire hurdled him onto the floor where he landed with an "oomph."

Ciel tried not to flinch at the sight of the man's knees, which were facing the wrong way, his hands, which had both been crunched nearly into a pulp, or the look in his eyes that held something shattered. His feet were missing. The young lord stood tall before the man. "Who sent you?"

The man cried before the boy, every heave of breath painful to listen to. "H-H-Her name is Matilda. We were once part of M-Millennium's troops, b-but she w-was left b-b-behind to ensure A-Alucard was completely destroyed. But because he wasn't, she used the book and created a spell to curse him back into the time before he started planning to move into England."

"What is she, then?" Ciel asked.

"Another vampire granted special abilities with magic."

"How did she manage to get into the reapers' library?"

"She made a truce with the first Grim Reaper. He allowed her into the library so she could go undetected."

"Why did she use only one book? And why was there no way back available?"

"Because the completion of the spell required a second book. And the next one isn't in Romanian. Matilda is bilingual."

"Where is she now?"

"The twenty-first century. I don't know, probably at our base…"

"What does she plan on doing with me?" Alucard growled at the man, and he quaked with fear.

"I-I don't know. She only hired us to give her reports on anything new…"

Jagged fangs were exposed when Alucard smirked as heavily as he did, making both humans shudder. "Then you won't mind if I dispose of him then, master?" he barely acknowledged the boy, fixating his glowing red eyes on the carotid in the man's neck.

Before the vampire could do anything, however, Ciel whipped out his own pistol and shoved it to the man's temple. "NO!" he cried, but in vain. Blood splattered over the young boy's cheeks. He crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

Alucard's grin melted away into an angry scowl. The boy ignored this, however, and glared back at him. "There is no point in playing with him. He gave us the information like a good little dog. The man would have died anyways, either out of the blood loss from his missing limbs or internal bleeding. That, and no one escapes threatening the life of the Queen's Guard Dog. But I stand against unnecessary suffering. We are cleaner than that. We are humane. We are not heathens."

Alucard snorted and picked the body back up in one hand gingerly, observing the wound on his temple. "You mean _you're_ not a heathen. You mean _you're_ clean and humane."

"Under my orders, vampire, you will act accordingly. Now take your damned meal and get out of my office. Make sure to clean up when you've deposited the body. You won't be getting any more blood for the duration of your stay."

Sebastian was, in a brief description, having a merry time. He had been given two incredibly heavy weapons: the Cassul and Jackal prototypes. And when he fired that first round into his first rotting corpse, all his false humanity drifted away. He became drunk on the power of his guns, and his eyes glowed a bright fuchsia hue. Seras Victoria had decided to sit this one out, and was instead watching him fight with mild interest and a little bit of shock. The demon really unloaded on his victims!

At first, he was hesitant to use the guns and neatly swiped the heads off each ghoul. And then he used a single bullet. And when the blood splattered everywhere, and the ghoul moaned in pain, Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter and a wicked grin spread across his face. _I could get used to this_, he thought, _I could definitely get used to this._

"Um, Mister Sebastian," Seras called out from the other side of the room, "I've taken care of the main bunch. Can you handle the main vampire?"

He grinned, pointy fangs protruding from his gums. "I would love to, Seras," he called back and made his way farther into the room.

But when he made it into the room, he felt the vampire's presence extinguish like a light. And as he looked down to the floor, he saw the carcass with a bayonet lodged within the chest. The demon quickly looked up to the looming figure standing before the deceased vampire.

The man was broad shouldered and taller than Sebastian, with blonde hair greying on the lower part and a scar running across his eye. He had a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. "Well," he said in a Scottish accent, "This is a surprise. Are you by any chance Alucard from the Hellsing Organization?"

The demon furrowed his brow. "No… my name is Sebastian. I am filling in for Alucard at the moment. And who might you be?"

The man smiled, but the smile was confident and sadistic. The look of a predator. "Alexander Anderson," he introduced himself. "_Father Alexander Anderson."_

**Ohhhh snap, I'm bringing him into this now! What's going to happen next? XD Stay tuned for more, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, I just freaking LOVE writing in this story. Hands down, this thing has so many interesting interactions that I often feel giddy just letting the images come to mind! I mean, let's reflect: We've got Grell and Alucard (Oh jeez, you can just SEE how they just ****_love_**** each other!), Sebastian and Seras, Alucard and Ciel, Sebastian and Integra… and now the demon is going to meet the priest! This has got to be the most exciting chapter for me to write yet!**

**Oh, and just as a note… Alexander Anderson didn't die. Just pretend that he hadn't attacked Alucard for that final battle. Let's say there were… hell, I don't know… traffic delays or something. Anyways, he is alive. So deal with it.**

**So I've been reading a few of these stories now, and they have disclaimers? Is that even necessary? I think I'll write them now just so nobody sues me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Hellsing or Black Butler, do you really think I'd be writing these fanfictions? LOL, yes I would! You bet your ass I would! But unfortunately, I don't own either of them. ****L**

"So Alucard… what precisely is… 'Millennium'?"

The vampire grimaced as he set the tea down before the young boy. He plopped down, rather unlike any regular butler in regards to mannerisms, on one of the comfy chairs across from him. He leaned back and shut his eyes. "You live in the nineteenth century. This would be hard to explain. But, I will make it as clear as I can: In a few years, the entire world will be plunged into full-scale war. Twice."

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he set down the tea. "What?" he asked, staring at Alucard. "You mean to tell me that the entire _world_ will be plunged in war?!"

He snorted. "That's exactly what I said. Don't worry, the problems are resolved. You just need to accept that it happens. Humans are idiots, the lot of them. Luckily, they were smart enough to resolve their problems before the entire populace was wiped out and I was out of food."

Ciel put his head in his hands. "When?"

Alucard seemed to give the boy a sad look. "It'll be after your lifetime, ki- I mean, Master." He then shut his crimson eyes once more. "Millennium is a particularly nasty group of warmongering humans. And it seems they've come back to haunt me. I thought I had dealt with them when they attempted to overthrow London and had me put away for three decades."

It was just after the sun had set that the vampire roamed his new residence, taking note of everything, when he heard something clatter near the dining room. He growled deep in his throat, already knowing who had caused the noise.

And sure enough, there that same maid was, cleaning up as quickly as she could. Her body language obviously portrayed her disheveled and flustered attitude at the moment, and the eyes lying just beyond her glasses looked fearful. "Oh, Mister Alucard is going to be very mad, yes he will," she muttered under her breath as she moved even more quickly to pick up the scattered china shards.

The vampire sighed. "I've gotten better at holding in my temper over the course of the few days I've been here. What did you break this time?" he asked.

Mey-Rin nearly jumped out of her shoes. She shrieked and nearly toppled over. "I-I-I'm so sorry, yes I am! But you see, I was walking, minding my own business, when that table just seemed to pop right out of nowhere!"

"Uh-huh," he grunted, amused. "Could it have something to do with those ridiculous glasses?"

The maid flushed and frowned, clutching the thick-rimmed, circular spectacles. "Don't call them ridiculous," she said with menace. "They were a gift from the master, when I first came here to a real home! He offered me a hot bath, fresh clothes, comfy chambers, delicious food, and good sight! Don't you dare insult something the master gave me!"

He raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated. "Who were you before you were a maid, then?"

She looked down. "An assassin. So was Finnian. So was Snake. Bardroy was a soldier. I'm not so sure about Tanaka, but before we came here, the only thing we knew how to do was kill. Young Master… he gave us all a new life. So did Sebastian. Both of them treated us to things what we could only dream of."

Alucard's lips pressed to a hard line. "None of you came from normal lives?"

Mey-Rin looked all the way up, meeting his eyes at his impressive height. "Not one of us."

He made a noise of approval. "Then you are better for it. I personally have always viewed those who come from lives of luxury to have no impact whatsoever. It is those of us that struggle- those of us that know the pain of fire and blood and death, the pain life brings- those of us that keep choosing to fight, that come out better because of it."

The maid blushed and continued picking up the shards. She didn't know why, but she always felt so nervous around him, as if he had some sort of dark aura seeping off him in waves. It terrified her to no end.

Just as she was reflecting on her fear, she managed to slice her finger on a free piece of china. Hissing, she drew it to herself.

Alucard's eyes glowed just a bit brighter at the sight of her blood. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand. "Here, let me see," he said, though his voice sounded a bit different: almost darker.

Her blush became a deep shade of crimson as he gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. She thought at first he was going to kiss it, but that was until she felt a tongue on her finger. She gasped and flew backwards, shrieking as she did so. She tried desperately to tell him something, _anything_, but no words escaped her lips.

With tears of embarrassment running rampant down her heated cheeks, she sprinted out of the room. He chuckled deeply as he watched her retreating form. It was always amusing to toy with those he worked with. As it turned out, Mey-Rin was every bit the squeamish virgin he had pegged her to be. Now to get back at Bardroy for his bad conduct in the kitchen…

Meanwhile, Sebastian was not enjoying his time entertaining the Catholic priest at all. The man had already shoved his blessed silver blades into Sebastian five times, even quicker than the demon could react.

"Why are you not reacting as a vampire should?" asked Anderson as Sebastian fired several rounds to the priest, taking delight as one of them hit him square in the forehead.

The man fell to the ground with a thud. "Because I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," Sebastian smirked as his wounds began to heal. The fact the blades were blessed had harmed him, though the fact that it was silver signified nothing.

"A demon?" asked a voice from the side. Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched as the priest slowly rose to a stand.

"A regenerator?" asked Sebastian as he watched the infuriated priest stand.

Alexander Anderson stood and grabbed his bible, placing the pages neatly back into the book. "What are you doing?" Sebastian inquired.

The paladin smirked. "I am unprepared to fight such a powerful creature. Normally, you damned cretins are not strong enough to hold your own form, or even move that quickly whenever you spawn here on Earth, meaning you are not like anything I've fought before. I shall take my leave, and learn how to defeat such a monster. Alucard was impossible to handle as he was; I have no idea how to defeat you. So I shall take my leave, demon. But let it be known that this is not the last you will be hearing of me."

And with that, the great paladin turned and left without another word. He was gone as quickly as he had come.

"What happened?" asked Seras as she entered from the doorway, her red uniform wet with blood.

Sebastian smirked and wiped some of the ghoul blood that splattered onto his uniform away. "I made a new friend. Now do fill me in: who is this Alexander Anderson?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait! You see, I sort of lost my muse with this story after that last chapter. Luckily, I found it again and am more than willing to work on it again. It's just… I really do sense that I was painting Alucard out to be OOC. BUT, I'm over it, and I will be writing more of this. **

It was two days later. Things had been relatively quiet in the Phantomhive manor since Alucard had dispatched the men who had been spying on the young earl. And without any warning, a very familiar carriage began to make its way through the grounds and up to the front yard.

"Uh… _Master_," Alucard said as he looked through the study's window. He was still unhappy about the fact he had to refer to Ciel by what he had called his _true _master, Integra. The young boy grunted, focused on his paperwork. "Did you schedule a meeting with anyone for today?"

"I most certainly did not," Ciel said as he rose from his chair and glanced out the window. His one blue eye widened. "Oh no," he whispered fearfully.

"What is it? Are they enemies?" Alucard asked, suddenly on guard.

Ciel flinched. "Worse. It's my fiancé."

The vampire made a sound of amusement. "I almost miss the times of arranged marriages. So, you fear your betrothed, do you? I'm sure it's merely your teenage hormones that make you so nervous around her. So, how badly do you want to get into her pants-or, well- _skirts_?"

The earl growled and sent a glare at his "butler". "Damn it, that's not funny, Alucard! I am concerned with how her meeting you might go down! Her presence is aggravating. She always tries to make my manor girly."

Alucard smirked widely. "I would love to meet this girl then. Anyone who gets under your skin is a friend of mine."

"Pains in the arse, the lot of you," Ciel muttered as he moved from his position. "We must go to meet them. Be on your very best behavior, Alucard."

He bowed mockingly. "Will do."

Just as the pair reached the stairway, the doors swooshed open. "CIEEEEEEEL," screeched a very feminine voice that made both males flinch.

A mass of blonde hair and pink dress suddenly sprang on the poor earl just as he reached the last step. "Elizabeth!" the boy gasped as the life was choked out of him by her firm embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out to see you, silly!" the girl squealed. "Oh, you look as cute as always! Ah, I could just pinch your cheeks!"

"Elizabeth…" Ciel groaned.

The girl giggled and pecked his cheek. "How much do I have to remind you to call me Lizzy?" she beamed.

As she released him, she seemed to spot the very tall stranger standing just a distance away from them. Elizabeth gasped. "Ciel! You didn't tell me you hired a new butler!"

Ciel made a noise of discontentment. "It was a new replacement. Sebastian was called away for business with his family all the way over in Paris. This was the only replacement that could be suitable at the time."

The vampire bowed to the girl. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Alucard."

She grinned. "It's nice to meet you Alucard! Wow, you're really tall! You're about the tallest person I've ever met- even taller than Agni!"

"Please don't bring those idiots into this…" Ciel groaned.

"Who are they?" Alucard asked.

"Let's move on," Ciel stated briskly, skirting the topic.

Alucard turned back towards Elizabeth. She smiled at him. "You could be so cute! It's so sad that butlers always have to wear black."

The vampire smirked. "Thank you! I would agree. You see, I made it a custom to wear this nice red suit, but for the job, I unfortunately have to stay in uniform."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I can't see you wearing red. It's such a very intimidating color. You seem to suit more of a sky blue, I would think."

He raised an eyebrow. "Blue?" he questioned.

The young girl grew a very large smile. "Yes! In fact, since I'm here to decorate, I think that's what I'll make you wear! Paula, please hand me a blue bonnet!"

"Yes My Lady!" a youthful looking woman, obviously a servant, stated, grabbing something out of her coat and handing it to Elizabeth. Alucard's amused demeanor changed _very quickly_ as she began to approach him with that frilly thing in her hands.

He quickly looked to Ciel, who had a very large smirk on his face. Obviously, he would get no help there. "My Lady," he said quickly. "Really, you shouldn't think of a servant such as me. Besides, wouldn't that be better placed on Master's head than anyone else's?"

Elizabeth seemed to think on that. "Hmm, I guess you're right! Ciel, you would look so cute in this!"

_I hate you_, Ciel thought to his butler. Alucard's smirk was far wider than his could ever hope to be.

In the Hellsing mansion, Sebastian was scouring the library in search of history. He had actually heard of Vlad the Impaler before- an individual with an almost demonic reputation- and was studying up on the historical figure.

"The Romanian prince," he mused as he placed a curled finger over his chin in contemplation, "Dracula, Bram Stoker's muse."

"Sebastian?" asked a kind voice from the top of the stairs. Sebastian turned to see the head butler, Walter, descend. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian stood from his crouched position. "I was looking into Alucard's past. I am trying to see what sort of figure is to be guarding my master. Thus far, I am… concerned for his safety. I don't like anyone taking what's mine. I sincerely hope the boy isn't corrupted."

Walter smiled and came over. "Alucard is… well, he isn't known for being respectful, or kind, or completely _sane_," the butler had to chuckle, "But he is very loyal. If the boy is in contract with him, Alucard will serve to the best of his abilities. You needn't worry." He paused for a moment and took a seat on an old recliner. "I can tell you are very worried. If you wish for someone to confide in, I can be quite capable. I'm not completely deaf yet."

Sebastian gave him a surprised look. Slowly, he took a seat on a stool across from the human. "I am not affiliated with any enemies. The only people my master and I ever needed to be concerned about would be the shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Walter asked.

"Death gods. Angels of death. Grim reapers," Sebastian explained.

The butler smiled nostalgically but decided to keep his humor to himself. "So they really exist. Do go on," he gestured.

"As a demon, I have to operate incognito. I change my appearance. I highly doubt that I can be tracked."

"So the only person who would have enemies capable of moving both of you out of time-"

"Would be Alucard," Sebastian finished. He sighed heavily. "Honestly, being dragged into the middle of this when i have done nothing to aggravate the person who put us in different time periods…"

Walter sat in silence, just listening.

"We spoke through a dream," the demon said after a while. "I am not quite sure how it was possible, but if we could just do this again…"

The butler gasped. "What? A dream? What precisely did he say to you?"

"He agreed that we should be able to return to our own times. I told him that he should seek out help from a Reaper. That was all I could do to set everything in motion before the dreams cut out."

Walter stood up. "If we could find a way for you to talk again, perhaps we could figure out a way to send you back in time. As you know, the Hellsing family bound Dracula to themselves using seals that involved alchemy. If Integra could find a way to use alchemy in some manner to send you into sleep, you could converse with those in the past."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Alchemy was involved to create the seals? Is this why Alucard was so different from any other vampire I've met besides Seras?"

Walter nodded. "Yes. But I must ask you: why would you ask him to go to the grim reapers if they are indeed your enemy?"

Sebastian gestured to the books. "There is a certain Undertaker which could be easily persuaded by a fairly cheap price. Grim reapers, in our time anyways, had with them a very helpful library. This library contained not only knowledge of the souls that had departed, but also knowledge of many other supernatural elements. They are considered to be the bookworms of divine entities due to their insatiable thirst for knowledge."

"I see," he said. "Come, then. Let us make our way to Sir Integra. Hopefully, there will be a way for you to contact those in the past to formulate a plan. Gather as much information as possible from Alucard: every minor detail is important."

**I hope you enjoyed the cute moment where Elizabeth visited! I might expand on that later; I'm not sure.**

**Again, sorry for the long wait: I normally don't take this long to update, but I was preoccupied with another story that I'm writing for Hellsing if you wanted to check that out or something.**

**I'll try to write more in this story.**

**Read, review, and follow please! :)**


End file.
